


How Peter Parker Became Tony Stark's Top Priority

by annotherone



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, but only sort of because idk if i'll have peter as spiderman in the future, character tags spoil the first chapter but w/e, characters are ooc bc of the situation they're in, peter is a kid and tony is an adult, ratings unlikely to change, tags likely to change, tony and peter are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annotherone/pseuds/annotherone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is kidnapped (again) but his fellow captive is quite the opposite to the one he had in Afghanistan. For starters, he's eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Peter Parker Became Tony Stark's Top Priority

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, idk the idea kind of popped into my head so here it is. It's unbeta'd so feel free to point out any errors. All comments appreciated!!

Tony remained still until the door was closed and the footsteps had faded. He walked across the room until he stumbled upon a bunk. Tony sat on the bed and sighed, the thin blankets were rumpled, not that he could tell in the dim light of the early dawn. He sighed as he wondered what it was that his captors wished to gain from him. Was it money, information, designs…? There were too many possibilities.

After noticing the second bed above him, Tony stood and took another look at his surroundings in the increasing light. The beds were partially lit, showing the well made top bunk and the rumpled, messy bottom bunk. Curiosity piqued, he turned to see if there were any other signs of another captive in the room. The small table along the opposite wall was empty and the floor was dirty but no more so than the rest of the compound. He turned again to look out of the small window when he heard a small sob.

“Hello?” Tony whispered so as not to alert his captors.

No response came as Tony swept his gaze across the room, the beds were the only part of the room that were still in darkness. Slowly, he made his way towards where he suspected his cell mate hid.

“I know you’re there, there’s no use in hiding.”

A sniffle followed. Tony was at the bed now and he reached out into the darkness.

Tony’s hand brushed against a sleeve before grabbing it. The arm his hand was wrapped around was terribly thin and the sleeve felt grubby and worn beneath his hand. As he gripped it, the person attached took in a sharp breath before speaking.  
“Please don’t,” the voice whispered, trembling. Tony instantly released the arm and stepped away from the bed.

His cell mate sounded young and was obviously petrified. If he had to hazard a guess, he would say they were a teenage boy.

“I’m not going to hurt you y'know.” Tony said softly, hoping to soothe the other captive. He’d obviously startled the kid, who’s feet were now visible in the growing light of morning.

Tony sat on the floor opposite the beds and watched perplexed as his cell mate’s figure came into light. After twenty minutes his full figure was illuminated.

Tony wanted to teach whoever took this kid a lesson. The boy looked eleven, twelve at a stretch, and skinny as ever. His brown hair was matted slightly and his clothes, a red long sleeve top and a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms, were worn thin and dirty. His sleeves had wet patches from where he had stifled his cries and wiped away his tears. Tony was even sure he could see patches of blood on them both but decided not to question him just yet.

“I’m Tony by the way,” He announced in an attempt to get the kid to talk. “Tony Stark.”

The boys eyes shot up and widened at the name before he quickly averted his gaze back to were his fingers were fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

“I -uh.” The boy talked so quietly that Tony wasn’t even sure he had spoken at all. “I’m Pe- Peter Parker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any criticism or opinions in the comments! Also if you have any suggestions then go ahead and leave them in the comments! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
